Internet gaming enables a person (hereinafter: “user”) having access to a computer, a cellular phone or other computerized device with Internet (or other network) access, to log-in to the Internet and access a plurality of on-line games. Some of the games can be multi-player games in which a user can play with other users from all around the world.
One type of such Internet gaming is a-synchronous multi-player network-based gaming, in which a user does not have to be connected to the Internet throughout the game. In such type of gaming, each user has a certain time-frame to perform a game move once his turn comes.
However, a-synchronous multi-player network-based gaming platforms nowadays have many limitations. For example, a user is unable to choose the players with whom he is interested in playing, nor can he control any other game parameter. In addition, when more than two users participate in a tournament, a user losing a single game of the tournament has to wait until the game round is finished in order to enter the next game round, as the games are not managed dynamically. Still further, in some cases a message is sent to a user when a game move has been made. Such messages are usually sent to one pre-defined platform, such as an e-mail account, and there is no multi-platform support enabling sending messages to multiple platforms such as cellular phones, e-mail accounts, social network accounts, etc.